


Getting There

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Post 2x07.  Alex lives up to the pool promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little nugget was stuck in my brain, and I just love these characters.

Alex walked into the bar, no Kara, no-one there and she was going to hang out with Maggie again.  Alone.  She took a deep breath in.  She could do this.  She could.  She could hang out with the woman who crushed her heart, who made her realise who she was and that it was okay to be who she was.  Because Maggie was right.  This woman had come into her life, and made everything make sense.  Sure Alex didn’t realise it at first, because she was still confused about herself.  Being around Maggie was like breathing in fresh air.  It was easy and it frightened her how easy it was for her to open up to Maggie.  But she also felt safe with Maggie.  When she spilled out and opened up her mess too Maggie, she didn’t feel judged, or like she was going to be attacked.  Maggie had sat there and listened to Alex ramble on and come to terms that she wasn’t who she thought she was, and Alex could do that because Maggie made her feel safe.

She ordered two beers and nearly downed one. she was early, and she thought she might be more relaxed around Maggie if she was a little bit tipsy.  She finished the rest of it in one go, and started on the second one.   She was halfway through when the bartender took away the empty glass and gave her a look.

“It’s been a weird couple of days.  I need this.”  Alex said.  The bartender shrugged and moved on to her other patrons.

Alex checked her watch and it was 8:50, Maggie would be here soon.  She drained the last of her beer and ordered another two.  One for her and one for Maggie. 

Maggie walked in a few minutes later just as the bartender was serving Alex.

“Alex, hi.”  Maggie’s voice melted something in Alex.  She turned around, and it looked like Maggie had come straight from work.  It didn’t matter; she still looked fine as hell. 

Alex put on her brave face.  “Hey, I got you a beer.  Figured I should buy you a drink before I take all of your money.”

“Oh please, I’m gonna win tonight.”  Maggie scoffed.

“In your dreams.”  Alex shot back

Their banter was slowly coming back, but it would take time for it return in full force.  But it was a step in the right direction. 

They took their drinks and went to ‘their’ pool table.  They played there so much it might as well have been theirs. 

“Because I’m a gentlewoman,” Alex started, placing a twenty on the table, Maggie looked up “I’ll go first.”  Alex finished smirking.

Maggie finished setting up the table, slammed a twenty down next to Alex’s and stood to the side. 

Alex lined up the shot, broke the triangle and instantly potted a ball.

She looked up to see Maggie’s face complete with shock and her mouth open to form a perfect ‘O’

“What was that you said about winning?”  Alex asked as she lined up another shot and potted another ball.

“We’re playing more than one game.”  Maggie argued when she managed to close her mouth.

“And I will win all of them.”

Alex managed to pot 4 balls before Maggie even had a go at the table.  In all fairness Maggie had improved since they’d first played.  It didn’t matter though; Maggie didn’t even come close to beating Alex.  Alex won by a landslide and it made Maggie pout.  Alex looked at her when she won, and saw Maggie’s brow furrow and her lips fall a bit.  It was cute.  She was cute.

Maggie muttered to herself as she fished out another twenty and slammed it down, taking the balls out and setting up another game.  Alex smirked.  Should she let Maggie win one game, or should she kick her ass.

“Oh no, Danvers, do not go easy on me, or I will rant like there’s no tomorrow, trust me.”  Maggie threatened, reading Alex like a book.

“Fine, I won’t.”  Alex could feel the alcohol in her, she wasn’t drunk, just had a pleasant buzz, and she had her confidence back with Maggie, but she couldn’t be drinking every time she was with her.  No but this was tonight, and tonight was fine because it was the first time they hung out with each other properly since Alex kissed Maggie.

Maggie stood back and sipped at her beer.

“Oh, no I won the last game, you can go first.”  Alex gestured picking up her beer and taking a sip.

“Don’t be too shocked when I win Alex.”  Maggie said, confidence oozing over.

“Ha, please. You should just give me your money, it would be easier and less embarrassing.”

“You’ll be eating those words.”

Alex snorted and watched Maggie concentrate.  She broke the triangle and came close to potting a ball, and set it up perfectly for Alex.

“Wow you are just handing me this game aren’t you?”  Alex said as Maggie grimaced.  She took a long swig of her beer and gripped her cue tightly.

Alex potted the ball and 3 others before it was Maggie’s go.

Surprisingly this game was close and Alex wasn’t even letting Maggie win.  The alcohol must have hit her hard.  Alex won with Maggie only having one ball left.

“Closer,” Alex slurred.

“Another.”  Maggie said slamming a twenty down and setting the table up. Oh Maggie was deep into the competition now, there was no talking, just cue’s hitting balls and balls falling into pockets.  There was the odd grunt here and there but everything else was silent.  They finished their beers.  By the time 10:30 rolled around, Alex had won four games and Maggie had won none.  Maggie placed a twenty down. 

“One last game for tonight.”

“I don’t wanna put you out $100.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry.  I’m gonna win this one.”  Maggie said with the upmost confidence.

“You sure?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Absolutely.”  Maggie said, rounding the table and setting up for the final time that night.   Alex broke and potted two in.  Maggie’s brow furrowed again.  Alex thought that because it was the last game of the night, she could indulge in starting at Maggie, because even though the woman had rejected her romantically, Alex still had eyes and was still gay, and was so gay for Maggie it hurt.  She started as Maggie leaned over the table lining up a shot, her eyes lingered on Maggie’s perfect ass, the way her jeans hugged it.  Alex’s eyes travelled up to Maggie’s face and Alex sighed softly as she saw how Maggie’s face was pure perfection.  The light from the lamp above highlighted her skin, made Alex’s knees go weak.  Oh she still had it bad for Maggie, but she couldn’t let her know.  Not yet anyway, there was so much truth to what Maggie said.  That Alex was just figuring herself out, and Maggie had just come out of a relationship and it wouldn’t be fair to Alex to handle that baggage.  Alex knew it was the truth and Maggie was helping her as a friend but damn that kiss was something, she felt something spark between them, and she was so sure that Maggie did too.

Alex was too absorbed in her head that it took her a minute to register that Maggie was talking to her. 

“Earth to Alex, hello.”  Maggie said, waving her hand in front of Alex’s face.

“Sorry, just lost in thought.”  Alex apologised.

“Is me playing that boring to you?”  Maggie teased.

“Ha, no, you trying to win never gets old.”

“Whatever, it’s your go.”  Maggie said, playfully bumping her hip against Alex’s.

Alex lined up a shot that Maggie had so graciously left set up for her.  She chanced a glance at Maggie, and her eyes were trained on Alex’s ass and her mouth was slightly ajar.  It sent a jolt through her and gave her an extra boost of confidence, not that she needed it.  She potted the ball with ease and lined up her next shot, walking past Maggie to the opposite side of the table.  She lined up her shot and shot a quick glance at Maggie again, and as before Maggie was staring at Alex’s body.  Had she been doing that the entire night?  The thought sent a thrill through her body. 

She potted two more balls with ease before she missed the shot because she was too busy staring at Maggie. 

“Your go.”  Alex said passing Maggie who was smirking.  Alex turned to look at the table and saw that she had set up 3 perfectly good shots.  This was gonna be a close match if Maggie could pot all of them.  Which she did.  But it didn’t matter, because Alex won, she potted the last few balls, and swiped the money off the table with triumphant glee. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t even win one,” Maggie said, “I’ve been practising!” 

Alex snorted, “Are you sure?”  She had to supress a laugh, but it bubbled out.

“What are you laughing about?”  Maggie asked.

“You gotta practice harder if you wanna beat me.”

“One day I will beat you.”

“And until then, I will keep winning your money.”  Alex walked towards the bar, Maggie trailing.  “Another drink, you can buy,” Alex laughed showing Maggie the twenty she just won.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious.”  Maggie deadpanned.

 

They sat at the bar and Alex ordered a round of beer for the both of them. 

“Next time we’re going to that pinball place.  They have great burgers and I will kick your ass at pinball.” 

“Please, you’ve never seen me play.”  Maggie challenged.

 “Tomorrow night, I’ll text you the address.”

“You’re on Alex.  Just don’t look too defeated when I win all my money back.”

Alex laughed out loud.  “I’d love to see you try.”

“Just you wait.  You’ll see.”

“What?  More money in my hands, yeah I think I will.”

Maggie laughed, and lightly punched Alex’s shoulder.  They were falling back into their old routine.  It felt good.  Normal.

Alex’s phone buzzed.  It was a text from Kara asking how she was.  She sent back a quick ok and put her phone down.  Maggie was staring at her.

“I’m glad we could do this Alex.  I meant what I said last night. You are so important to me, I really don’t want to lose you.”

“I know, I just need to get out there and stop being a baby gay.”

Maggie snorted.  “Where did you hear that term?”

“Kara.  After I came out to her, she did loads of research and then she threw baby gay at me and I laughed cause it sounded ridiculous, but it made sense.  I’m gay and just realising it.  I need to grow into my gayness, and it’s really liberating to say gay this many times in a sentence without doubting myself.”

Maggie smiled.  “I’m glad.”

“Thank you Maggie.  Really.  I was struggling for so long. I thought I was messed up.  I didn’t even realise.  Just thank you.”  Alex confessed.

“Anytime.”

“Well, baby gay, I will help you get out there and help you grow into a fully-fledged gay.”

Alex’s eyes widened.  “Really?”

“Yes.”

Alex yawned.

“Tired?”  Maggie asked.

“Yeah from kicking your ass.”  Alex shot back.

“Yeah, you’ll be eating your words tomorrow.”  Maggie challenged.

“Anyway,” Alex said failing to repress a yawn, “I’m gonna go home and rest up.  Need to be in top shape to whoop you tomorrow.”

She stood from the stool and stretched, noticing how Maggie’s mouth gaped open when her stomach was exposed.  Oh yeah, she had an effect on her.

Alex turned and walked out of the bar, knowing that her and Maggie’s relationship was on a slow path to mending.  They were getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for slow burn.


End file.
